The Reason
The Reason is the 20th issue of the Charmed Comics: Season 10 published by Zenescope Entertainment. It is the final issue of the comics. Summary The Charmed Ones, Prue, and all of their loved ones gather in Salem for a reckoning. As Paige takes a stand for her family and Piper is faced with the consequences of her actions, a door closes on the past and hope dawns on a brand new future. Characters Main * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Prudence Halliwell I * Leonardo Wyatt * Coop Halliwell * Henry Mitchell Returning * Benjamin Turner * Kyra * Tyler Michaels * Kareem Scales * Aidel * Amelia Desmots * Darryl Morris * Patience * Andrew Trudeau * Heremus Introduced *Peyton Halliwell Non-Speaking *Wyatt Halliwell *Christopher Halliwell *P.J. Halliwell *Parker Halliwell Magical Notes Spells Dominus Trinus : Hear now the words of the witches. : The secrets we hid in the night. : The oldest of Gods are invoked here. : The great work of magic is sought. : In this night and in this hour. : We call upon the Ancient Power. : Bring your powers to we sisters three! : We want the power! : Give us the power! Powers * Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper to blast Prue away from Paige. She also attempted to blast Prue, but she was immune and it was deflected to the floor. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. She also created a portal of orbs to teleport Kareem and Aidel to Salem. * 'Energy Blast:' Used by Prue to attack Piper. * 'Pyrokinesis: Used by Prue to attack Piper. * '''Telekinesis: Used by Prue to throw Piper to the ground and later to close the door of Halliwell Manor. * Portal Creation: Used by Tyler to close the portals and send the Old Ones back. * Sound Wave Emission: Used by Kareem to fight the Old Ones and to vanquish the seeds. * Smoke Secretion: Used by Aidel to fight the Old Ones and to vanquish the seeds. * Psychic Reflection: Used by Phoebe to reflect her memories to Prue (in combination with a spell) and to help Paige recover her memories. * Mediumship: Used by Amelia to help restore Paige's memories. Artifacts * Ancient Athame: An ancient athame capable of erasing souls from existence. Notes and Trivia *Originally, this issue was supposed to be a two-parter. However, when Zenescope decided to shorten the season, it was comprised that this issue would be extra long. *This issue is the first to show Prue in her true original form, though her face is obscured by her hair in one shot and she is shown from behind in the other. *In this issue, the original Charmed Ones are temporarily reconstituted when Paige is mortally injured and the Book of Shadows unleashes the Dominus Trinus spell to return the Power of Three to Prue. *Piper arriving at the manor with an umbrella during the rain is likely a reference to her first appearance in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". *On this Tumblr, Pat Shand confirmed that Prue's soul survived being stabbed by the Ancient Athame due to being the Nexus of the All. As the athame itself is a part of magic, it could not destroy magic itself. *As with every season finale, the manor door is magically closed at the end. This time, Prue closes it with telekinesis, much like Seasons 1, 2, and possibly 7. Gallery Previews Charmed-10x20-the-reason.jpg Charmed_Ten_20-2.jpeg Charmed_Ten_20-3.jpeg Charmed_Ten_20-4.jpeg Category:Season 10 (Charmed) Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Season Finales Category:Merchandise